A Wolf's Love
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: The Cullens plus Emmett and Alice live in a town plagued with a wolf. When Father Solomon is called to destroy it they go on an adventure as they meet the mysterious Bella Swan, Solomon's assistant. But with a wolf on the loose Solomon is set on revealing secrets, even targeting Alice. But Alice and Emmett's family is not the only one with secrets.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this a long time ago and figured if it's going to take space up on my computer I might as well post it :) so enjoy.

Don not own Twilight or Red Riding Hood.

* * *

In the forbidden forest lived a town always, the sun was hidden behind the clouds. If it wasn't the clouds that hid it, it was the tall Pine, Oak, and Evergreen trees that grew. My village was located deep in the dark forest. For my family it was the best village to live at; the people were too busy focusing on another problem that they did not talk about or question my family. We lived in the village in a part that not a ton of other houses were close to but it wouldn't have mattered. Our house is like the others on the outside; wooden, hay for roofs. The only different is that we built a third floor for just our family when we want absolute privacy. The only way to get in is through a hole in the wall and we did not attach a ladder so only those who can jump as high as us could go in it. The only reason we have it is because we have humans living with us; teenagers named Emmett and Alice. The only reason they were staying with us was because a vampire came here and killed their parents. We killed the vampire, therefore showing us to them. They accepted us and we decided to let them live with us. Emmett was pretty tough for a human, strong, brown hair brown eye, muscular, and pretty pale. Even though we were stronger he was protective over all of us. Alice was a sort of pixy; she was very hyper, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was also insightful, dreaming things that would come true from time to time. We had to keep it a secret though since people would call her a witch. These two never treated us like we were different and we felt like they were a part of the family. They actually may be soon. My brother Jasper and my sister Rosalie has taken a liking to the two and I could tell that soon the two will mate with them. We also have spoken about turning them into one of us. Vampires.

Right now I was walking through the village after hunting when I noticed the villagers tying up a small lamb to a stone table. A little girl was petting the lamb, frowning. "Full moon, lock up." The chief of the village yelled as everyone scattered to their houses. I entered my house and closed the door as Emmett and Rosalie were copying the villagers; closing the windows, locking the door. "All routine," Emmett joked as he climbed the stairs to his bed next to Alice's. She smiled and laid down with Jasper right next to her. "I feel bad for the little lamb." Soon the two were asleep and all was quiet.

It took an hour until we heard the growls outside, followed by the cry of the lamb before the beast tore it a part. "Makes me a bit jealous?" Jasper teased, coming to sit by me next to the window. I chuckled, "Same here."

Yes, the village doesn't have time to focus on my family; they were too busy fearing the werewolf that stalked their village.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." Alice greeted as she finally woke up. "Eating breakfast without me I see." She climbed downstairs and Jasper gave her a bowl of stew.

"You like to take your time sleeping," Rosalie said. Alice shrugged. "I can't help myself; I was having a good dream."

"What was it about?" Esme, our mother, asked as she cleaned up the leftovers.

Alice smiled. "I am going to have a new friend. I don't know her name, but she will be coming soon." A new friend? Alice had enough of those. She was friends with all the teenage girls here. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Dr. Cullen, come quick." One of the villagers, a woman named Claire said frantically. In her mind I saw that there was a body discovered near the mill. Our father Carlisle nodded and walked out, us following. A few villagers were heading that way. We followed when I saw three of Alice's friends, Leah, Emily, and Kim, talking with another, all were crying. "What happened?" Alice asked.

Emily looked at her and I saw their friend Rachel was killed by the wolf. "It's Rachel," Alice ran the way Carlisle went and we saw Rachel dead on the ground; her throat slashed. "Jasper," I looked at him, worried about what the blood would do to him, but he nodded. _I'm OK Edward._

_Oh poor Rachel. _Alice thought as she began crying into Jasper's chest. Rachel was her bestest friend out of the four girls. Carlisle, with the help of others, was lifting her body and put it on a wagon.

"Why did this happen? We gave it the offering." A villager said.

"It must have broken it," Carlisle replied. Father Mason walked up and said a prayer for Rachel before the wagon was pulled to her house. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme decide to follow to give their prayers as Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett and I headed to the pub where all the men were meeting. We sat down at a table as Father Mason was trying to calm one of the villagers named James. "We have done our part for years. Now we kill it." James kept yelling.

"No, I have called Father Solomon. He has dealt with werewolves before; he will rid us of this monster." This ought to be interesting.

"How can we be so sure he will do such thing?" Carlisle shouted, joining the argument just for fun.

"He is a holy man, we can trust him. We must wait for him."

"Waiting is no good father. We all have seen the bones lead to Goat Valley Ridge. We can hunt it and kill it our self." Everyone yelled in agreement.

"Maybe we should wait," A boy named Mike suggested. In his mind I saw he was too scared to face the beast. He was scared to die.

His father was different; he couldn't wait to go after the beast. "My son, find your courage."

Henry gave in to the peer pressure. "You want to hunt the wolf, fine. Let's hunt it."

"Let's kill it." Emmett shouted, excited. Everyone cheered and began heading out with spears, and knives, and bows and arrows. We followed, stopped by the girls. "It's dangerous you know," Rosalie said, holding Emmett's hands. "You aren't like us, you could get killed."

Emmett smiled and kissed her. "This wolf ain't going to do anything to me. Besides, Eddie won't let anything happen to me." I hated that nickname.

"Keep calling me Eddie and we'll see." I teased but Rosalie glared at me. _You better do all you can to keep him alive or I will tear you to pieces. _Sheesh, can't take a joke.

Saying goodbye we headed out with the others towards the cave. On the way there we stopped by Emmett and Alice's grandmother Edna's house. She was a nice lady, with long blonde hair and brown eyes. She lived out in the forest a few feet away from the village. When their parents' died she offered her house but they chose us. She gave us a hug. "You all be careful," Her words mostly directed at Emmett. Something about her made me think she already knew about us though she never thought about it. Actually she never thought at all; I could not hear her thoughts.

"Don't worry grandma, that wolf ain't going to do anything to me." He was very sure of himself. He's going to be one annoying vampire. We said our goodbyes and headed to the cave, arriving at dark. The wind was blowing harder and more snow fell on the ground. The cave was long, wet, muddy. The only light came from the torches we all held.

"There's a fork. We will go this way and you that." James ordered as he and a group of men went one way, leaving us, plus Mike and his father, to go the other way. I had to tune their thoughts out. Mike was having a panic attack, his father was mellow, Emmett was wishing to see the wolf, and Carlisle and Jasper were bored. We stopped at another fork.

"We will go this way," Emmett said, gesturing to one way.

"No, we should stick together." Henry said, afraid for his death. Not able to take his thoughts, I pushed past Emmett and headed down the way he suggested. "Edward, that wasn't very nice." Carlisle scolded.

"I'm sorry, but his thoughts were troubling me." He understood and we continued walking.

"I don't think the wolf is here," Jasper said when we hit another fork. "You may be right." Just then we heard a loud scream. When we got there the other men were in the process of killing a grey wolf. I looked and saw Mike's father torn open on the ground; Mike was breathing heavily and sitting next to his father. When he saw us his thoughts went straight to cursing at us for splitting up. He blamed us for his father's death.

"The wolf is dead." Someone shouted as the head of the wolf was on James's spear. We carried Mike's father back to the village with respect. A small part of me did feel guilty for his father's death, as did Carlisle. Jasper and Emmett didn't care; they thought Mike's should have done something instead of hide from the wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

All the men were cheering, laughing as they stared at the wolf's head, held by James. We left to go find the women when we saw Alice staring at Mike's father's corpse that laid in his house. Apparently their families were close as she looked to the man as an uncle. Jasper felt her mood and took away the sadness in her heart. She hugged him and smiled. "It's just sad that he's gone. The wolf is dead?"

That's what I wanted to know. "It appears it is." Carlisle replied. We all were in the village center when the sound of horses filled our ears. "Father Solomon, he's here." Father Mason announced as a carriage was pulled into the village, surrounded by men in silver suits on horses. Behind them was a large silver elephant. The carriage stopped in front of us and out stepped a man in a sort of purple robe. His hair was brown and he had a small goatee. His skin was white and his eyes green. He looked at us with a sort of look that says he was above us. He thought it. "Papa, papa," Two brown hair girls cried as they ran out and hugged the man.

"Calm now, do you see these children, see their frightened faces. There is a wolf and I must stop it." He told them.

"Like the one that killed mama?" He nodded, though in his mind he was whispering "let them believe," as an older woman came out and dragged the girls inside. "I will see you again my children." He waved as the carriage left the village.

Father Mason was the first to approach the man, grabbing his left hand and kissing it. "It is an honor to be in your presence father." _Suck up. _Emmett thought.

"Welcome, you arrived just in time for our feast. As you can see, we have handled the problem our self." James said, showing the head.

Father Solomon laughed. "That is not your wolf."

"No disrespect, but we have dealt with this beast for years. We know what it's capable of."

"And no disrespect, but you have no idea what you are dealing with," his voice gave off a chill. "My wife's name was Penelope. I lived in a village like this one, and it too, had a werewolf. One night me and my buddies decided to go hunting for the wolf. We never thought we would find it but find it we did. I saw my best friend be ripped in half. I took my axe and I hacked and hacked and managed to cut off one of its front paws. I thought it would be a good souvenir so I took it home to find my wife, with a rag over her wrist. I looked at the paw to find the paw was gone. In place, was this." A man in gear walked up with a small case. Opening it was a human hand, judging by the size and ring it was a woman's hand. The villagers gasped, backing away from the case. "I told my girls the wolf had killed their mother, but I lied. I did. When a werewolf is killed they turn back human, that is just an ordinary grey wolf." He began walking towards the main house when another carriage came into the village.

"About time," Solomon said, walking to the carriage as it stopped but the doors didn't open. "Are you going to grace us with your presence?" He asked, opening the door. I heard a humph and out stepped the most beautiful person I could ever see. Her hair was a long, wavy brown that matched her dark brown eyes. Her skin was almost as pale as ours and she wore a blue dress. Blue went well with her. She frowned as she looked around when she saw us. Her eyes widen before turning back; it was then I noticed I could not hear her thoughts, how was that possible? The only one I know of was Edna. Speak of the devil she stood right next to us, smirking at the girl. What was that about? "This is my child Bella. She accompanies me and knows a lot of information about the wolves." I noticed her roll her eyes, why? Everyone headed to the main house.

We stood off to the side, away from the crowd so Jasper wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. I watched as Solomon set a sword on the table next to us, "One of the three swords blessed by the gods," Father Mason said, "Can I touch it?"

"No." Solomon replied as the men set down a crate. "You all know what the blood moon means?" Everyone looked at him confused. No one knew the blood moon; I didn't even know about the blood moon.

"They don't know what the blood moon means." I could tell by his voice he was annoyed. I heard laughter and turned to see Bella, not too far from us, covering her mouth as she giggled. When she looked at me she smiled. I didn't know what to do, smile? Wave? Say hello? "Do something; you're starting to look like a freak." Emmett whispered. I glared at him and turned back to see Bella right next to me, staring at Solomon. She was quick.

Looking back at Solomon the men took out a large crate and opened it to show some sort of diagram with a large circle in the middle as a few others circled it; one small ball was a dark red. "Here we go." I heard Bella whisper.

"The red planet aligns with the other planets once every 13 year. Only during this time can a new werewolf be created," the soldier I learned was named Franklin was explaining. "A bite from a werewolf on a full moon can kill a man, a bite during the blood moon; your very soul is in danger. The blood moon will last the next four days."

"Stop scaring them Franklin," Bella spoke up. Everyone turned to her. "Oh, was that out loud?" She asked innocently; Alice began laughing. They looked at each other and smiled. "Alice Brandon."

"Bella Swan." _This is her, I can feel it, she's my new friend. _Inside her head Alice was bouncing around.

"The wolf is dead, we got him." James kept saying.

"We followed him by the bones towards the ridge. That's where the wolf lives." Someone said.

"You have been deceived. The wolf only made you think he lived there so you would not look in the most obvious place. The wolf lives here, in this very village." Solomon's words got people looking around. "It could be your friend, your neighbor, even your wife." People were murmuring, secretly pointing fingers in their heads. "Seal the village." People began screaming, protesting as Solomon ignored them and was throwing commands. "No one will leave until we kill the wolf."

"The wolf is dead," James just shut up. "Tonight we celebrate." People began cheering. "Wait, wait please." Mason tried to calm them down.

"Shut up." Everyone fell quiet and stared with shock as Bella's voice echoed through the place. Even I was intimidated; who knew she could yell that loud. "Go ahead, have your celebration for those who believe us will take shelter tonight in the church. But when the wolf comes, be ready to hear an "I told you so." She sounded deadly. Most people were now choosing to sleep in the church tonight. But others thought she was just a petty child and went on to plan the celebration.

We were heading out when Bella stopped in front of us. "Hi, I'm sorry to intrude but your family seems to be the only normal one around here." Rosalie wanted to laugh; we were far from normal. "I'm sorry, my name is Bella Swan." She looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme and these are our children Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward." He always included Emmett and Alice as their own children. "And this is their grandmother Edna." Oh, she still around?

Edna shook Bella's hand. "So nice to meet such a pretty girl like you."

Bella's smile grew wider, "Of course, nice to meet you too." She stepped back; I started to feel uncomfortable.

Bella looked at all of us as if she was studying us. "Rosalie, you look so stunning, especially in that dress. Is it wool?"

I could already hear Rosalie's thoughts turn egocentric. "Why yes it is." If only she remembered that every dress here was made out of wool. Only the rich could make their clothing out of silk and there weren't any rich people here.

"How magnificent, I love the wool material; silk doesn't breathe as wool does." Bella was rich and that led to Rosalie's thoughts towards Bella's death. "Oh do not fret, I actually have been meaning to get rid of a few of my silk dresses. Maybe we could do a trade off?"

"Yes, that would be great." Rosalie's eyes lit up to the thought of silk dresses. Bella smiled. "Great, I could bring them over tomorrow."

"Bella." She looked back at Solomon and groaned. "Duty calls. I'll see you tonight at the party." With that she ran off.

"Edward, control your emotions," Jasper whispered, shaking me. I didn't look at him as I watched Bella disappear into the main house. "Edward?"

"What?" I turned to see my family smiling. "Has someone found their mate?" Esme hugged me, her thoughts all happy I found someone. Wait, I did? "No, I just met her you guys, I can't possibly, she can't, what, huh?" I don't think there has ever been a time when I stuttered this much.

"I don't know Edward, when I first saw Emmett I knew he was the one for me."

"Same thing with Alice bro, just face it, she's your mate." Bella my mate? Now I wasn't too disappointed at the sound of that. "She sure is a special one," The way Edna said that was suspicious.

"She is," Carlisle added. I wanted to see Bella again. Wait, she was going to the party? Wasn't she the one warning the villagers not to go? Why is she risking her life? Now I really needed to go to the party, to keep her safe.

BELLA'S POV

How interesting. A group of vampires in the village, yet none of them are willing to kill the werewolf. Surely if they all ganged up on it they could take it out, but no; they really wanted to blend in with the humans that much that they would acted scared as well. They were very smart. But that old woman with them. She was creeping me out; like she was ready to attack. Could it be her?

"You smell the wolf out?" Solomon asked me. I shook my head. "Are you sure the wolf lives here?" Truthfully I was too focused on the Cullens to pay attention.

"Positive, the wolf lives here, I can feel it." Solomon you don't feel anything. "You make friends already?" He must be talking about the Cullens. "Uh yes, they are the only ones here that seem to have a clear head."

"Really now." Uh oh, I know that look. "But I do not sense any of them are the wolf." Though Alice's scent, gave off something, familiar. Just like the old woman. He sighed. "I take it you are going to the celebration?"

I nodded, I never miss a party. "The wolf will not hurt me." Any rate, I'll hurt it.

"Let us hope not, I need you alive." Yes, so I could do all the work and you get the credit. I headed back to my carriage to grab my things, excited to see Edward again.


	4. Chapter 4

When this village throws a party they go all out. Men were playing the drums; others were playing other instruments as girls were dancing on top of boards. People put on pig masks as a man in a wolf costume was coming around "blowing" them down. There was a huge bonfire in the middle which people were dancing around. Beer was everyone as people were getting drunk. All the children were sleeping in the church, as Father Mason demanded, and even some went to the church. Right now I was walking through the crowd, ignoring girls as they tried to get me to dance with them. Carlisle and Esme stayed home for "alone time," Edna was at home, wanting nothing to do with anything, and the other four ditched me about an hour ago. I was about to go home myself when I saw her.

She was on the other side of the bonfire. She wore a long-sleeved red dress with a black corset over her chest. Her hair was down to one side and Emily stopped to put a flower crown on her head. She saw me and smiled, waving at me. I walked over to her and noticed her eyes were darker than before, almost black. "Nice party." She said.

"I thought you would be inside the church." Why wasn't she inside?

"I love parties; it's been so long since I've had fun." This wasn't good. What if she was right and the wolf comes? I didn't want her in harm's way. "Edward." She grabbed my arm and leaned into me, her lips by my ear. "Dance with me."

I was pulled to a spot in the crowd and we began dancing. I was nervous around her. I knew how to dance but I never actually _danced_ before. "It's OK Edward." She took hold of my hands in hers. "I'll help you." How could a human do this to me, a vampire? The movements were slowly as she moved closer to me. We followed the dance everyone else was doing until we started a rhythm of our own. Soon it felt like we were the only two here. The music, the laughter, the shouts, it all was gone. The only thing I heard was our breathing and her heartbeat. "Edward." I looked at her.

She was smiling, such a beautiful smile. "It's only us now." So she too felt it. My hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to me. _My mate. _"Edward, yes, I am your mate." How does she know about that? "You should know something, my vampire." Did she just say? Her lips went to my cheek and arms around my neck. "You should know something about me." About her?

Before she could say anything she pulled away from me and looked around. "Wolf." Just then I was back to the party as the black wolf came crashing in and jumped on James, killing him. "Get to the church." Solomon shouted as his men came out of their disguises and began chasing the wolf.

"To the church," Bella shouted as she began pushing people. I followed her and we got to the church where I saw Jasper looking around. "Jasper what's wrong?"

"Alice, she went off with Leah I don't know where she is?' He was freaking out.

"I'll go find her." Bella said as she left, not ever touching the holy grounds. "No Bella." I grabbed her arm. "I'll go."

She smiled and pulled her arm out of my hand. "Edward, everything will be OK. Besides," She leaned up and put her lips next to my ear again. "One vampire won't kill the wolf." Vampire? She knew what I was? I watched her run out and disappear behind a building. I turned back and comforted Jasper. Please Bella, be safe.

BELLA'S POV

I could smell them, they were close. I jumped on a roof and saw Alice and the girl, Leah, but stayed hidden as the wolf approached them. Crap.

_You cannot escape. _Wait, the wolf was talking to them?

"You can talk." Alice gasped. Alice could hear him too? "How?"

_You can understand me that's all that matters_. Understand? Then that means._ Come away with me Alice, leave this place you hate. You and I are the same._

"I'm am nothing like you you murderer." I turned to hear Solomon running over. "Father Solomon will stop you."

_He will die just as everyone else in this village if you do not come. I'll be back for you before the blood moon wanes._ With that the wolf jumped up and disappeared behind some houses. Solomon took the girls back to the church as I laid on the roof. Oh Alice, you have no idea who you are.

Only a person with wolf blood running through them could understand a werewolf.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day the once happy night is now burned with ashes and bodies. The man James was dead, along with three of Solomon's men, and two other villagers. Solomon could not help but keep saying how much he told them so; I really wanted to punch him. "He still alive." Franklin shouted as he knelt beside his brother Hugo. "Bring water." Leah came with a bucket of water and he used it to clean the blood. I could save him. I walked up to him and knelt down on the other side, lifting his arm up, when Solomon appeared with a sword. "It's a blood moon."

"He's my brother," Franklin yelled as he stood up.

"Father, let me save him." I could save him, the venom couldn't have spread far, I could suck it out. "Father please." From the corner of my eye I saw Edward and his family, looking at me. I bet the villagers are curious now. I was ready to do it when Solomon stabbed Hugo through the heart, just inches away from my arm, and Hugo fell dead in my arms. I put him down and stood up, angry. "A man bitten is a man cursed." He kept shouting.

"No, I could have saved him." He always does this; he hates knowing that I am stronger than his "God."

"He was dead the minute he was bitten."

"That's crap. I could have saved him." He looked at me before turning back to the villager. Bastard. "Your homes will be searched, your secrets brought to life. If you are innocent, you have nothing to worry about. If you are guilty, then all hells will break loose." I've had enough. "This is crazy. None of them are the wolf."

Solomon was getting mad. He walked up in front of me and whispered, "Know your place."

"Know my place? I'm the one that does everything. You wouldn't even know what to do with a wolf if it wasn't for me. I am the one who killed your wife as you coward in a corner. Remember? You have been doing this with no right. You can't kill the wolf. It'll kill you." I began walking away. "You demon child. I wish not to hear from you until the end of this mission. Then I will decide your fate."

I scoffed, turning around and putting my hands on my hip. "And what are you going with me?" Nothing, "remember, I'm the one who sniffs out your wolf."

"Father, what is she talking about?" Father Mason asked. Oh please Solomon come up with something interesting.

I could tell in his eyes he was trying to find some story. "She is a troubled child. Her village was also attacked by a werewolf, killing everyone there but she was the only survivor." Well look at him saying some truth. "The wolf was going to kill her but instead only bit her. It was a full moon so she was not turned and then stabbed it with a silver knife. Ever since she has been deranged, saying nonsense, having nightmares."

"Right…nonsense. So half of that was right, you just left out two main details." Oh he was going to hate me, "The wolf was my mother, and it was a silver bow I stabbed her with." With that I ran through the village when I stopped in front of a house. Smelling, it smelt of the Cullens so I tried to leave but they were there. "Oh, hi, I'll just be going." I tried to leave but Emmett got in my way. "Bella, we need to talk to you." Esme said. I guess Edward told them about me knowing what they are.

"Fine," I followed them in their house.

I sat on the bench near the door as they all scattered around. "We want to clarify something with you, what you said at the party to Edward." I knew it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, I know you guys are vampires, well, all but two of you." And one wolf girl. "I won't tell, obvious there are other things to worry about."

They looked at each other. "Where did you go last night?' Edward asked. "You said you would go find Alice and she and her friend got to the church but you didn't."

He was worried about me; it brought a smile to my face. He truly was my mate. "Edward, thank you, for worrying about me and I did find Alice," I turned to look at her. "You spoke to the wolf."

She gasped. "How do you know?"

"I saw you talking to it. You really think your friend will keep your secret, even though the wolf said he would kill everyone just for you." They all seemed shock I knew this.

"How do you know? You heard the wolf too?" I nodded. "How?"

I sighed. "You have to have wolf blood to understand." She looked at me like I was crazy. "What do you mean?"

Best way to explain was through my history. "My grandfather was a wolf, turned by my great-grandfather, who was turned by my great-great grandfather. My mother became the next wolf in the family. The wolf blood runs through my family, therefore, allowing me to hear a wolf talk." I held her hand. "Alice, someone in your family, is or was a wolf."

"That can't be." Emmett spoke up. "I never recalled our family having wolves."

They were siblings? "Emmett, is Alice older then you?" He shook his head. I thought about this. The wolf takes the first born child, so if Alice was the one he wanted then that means. "You guys are only half siblings."

They looked at each other; whoops, they didn't know. "No we aren't."

"Then the wolf would be asking for you Emmett." "Who the hell is this wolf?" That was a good question.

"No one smells like the wolf. So I am assuming it's someone who doesn't live in the village, but is very close. Solomon won't let me leave to do my own investigations. He's afraid I'll find it and kill it myself." I chuckled, Solomon would hate if I got the credit.

"Why did Grandma not tell us?" Alice began thinking. "It doesn't make sense." Their grandmother? That woman is their grandmother? Suspicious.

"Why do you stay with Solomon?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. "I'm not human," they gasped. "Oh don't be shocked. Anyway, Solomon was the only one who didn't treat me different and so I began helping him with his exterminations, happy to kill them before any more people died. But Solomon turned greedy and began saying he is the real hero while I'm some freak girl who travels with him." I heard Edward growl at the mention of freak. I stood up and walked to him, taking his hands. "I know, you are my mate," I leaned in and kissed his cheek, hearing a few claps and one whistle in the back. He grabbed my face and pulled me to his lips. They were soft for him being rock, and surprisingly warm. When we pulled apart we both were smiling when there was a knock at the door. "They came for Alice," he mumbled as Solomon's men came in with shackles and put them on her.

"Let her go," Jasper kept yelling as Edward held him back and we followed. What the hell is going on Solomon?

Here we were sitting in the main house on trial. That girl Leah gave up Alice's secret to save her brother Seth who was put in the elephant because he refused to talk. Now they think Alice is a witch. "Tell them what you told me."

Leah stepped in front. "She can climb the tallest trees, and run faster than the rest of us. She can talk to werewolves. I've seen it with my own eyes." Alice's expression was sadness as she looked down.

"Do you deny?"

"No I do not." She was strong that's for sure.

"And what was the nature of this conversation?"

"He promised to leave if I go with him."

"The wolf asked for you," his eyes flashed to me before looking at her. "Do you know who it is?" She shook her head.

He turned around. "The wolf wants her not you, if you want to save yourselves, simply give it what it wants."

"That's human sacrifice we can't do that." Jasper shouted. "We all made sacrifices." A woman shouted.

"No Solomon, you can't." I said, walking in front. "This is wrong."

"You will hold your tongue. You yourself have been causing quite a disturbance."

"Me? These people seemed better off without you. You know she's not a witch." Then I'm one too. By now they carried Alice away and people were leaving. He held a knife to my throat. "Listen my child, you would not be alive if it was not for me. You were alone when I came along. I gave you food, shelter, and all I ask is for you to do God's work. You won't interfere, not now, not ever. Or do you want to end up like the last girl?" He walked out as I stood there.

Cold hands wrapped around me. "He's a terrible man." Edward murmured in my ear.

I smiled and nodded, turning around to face him. "What happened, to this girl?"

I sighed. "The same thing here. There was a wolf who wanted a girl. It is so the wolf can turn the girl and stay with her forever. Her name was Nessie. The wolf was her lover named Jacob but she never knew. When Solomon found out he used her to capture him. I saw their love. She wanted to go with him even if it meant leaving the ones she loves and becoming a wolf. I could not let him destroy them. So I tried to help her escape with him but Solomon found us and ended up killing him. Nessie was so heartbroken that she took a sword and killed herself, lying on his chest" I leaned into his chest. "He beat me after that but I did not care. All I felt was guilt for not doing more for the two." His grip tightened.

"You did your best and the fact you saw goodness in the two is more than enough. They are together and I'm sure they are happy. You are pure Bella." She chuckled and looked at me."Edward, we have to save Alice. For your family. For Jasper."

He nodded and we ran out to make a plan with his family.

"Will this work?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Plan it out perfect and it should. Now, Edward and Emmett will create the oil trail all around the stone and set it on fire. Jasper will come behind her and break the chains. Then all three will meet by the horses and you all will leave the village."

"What about you Bella?" Esme asked.

I smiled. "I still have a job to do. I will be able to kill it with Alice gone." Edward was staring at me with fear. "Once it is dead, I'll come meet you by the Goat Valley Ridge." I just didn't want them to see me. "OK, let's do this."


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD'S POV

Emmett and I were doing our part and making the oil trail secretly. Those guards were yelling at everyone to go home. Once done we set the wheel barrels down and got into our hiding spot in the mill. "I hope this plan works." Emmett whispered. Edna came over to us and smirked, "do your best." With that she walked away. "Emmett, is something wrong with your grandmother?"I had to ask.

"She does seem more on the edge, but it could be from the events." He shrugged but I could not help but feel something was not right with that woman. Anyway back to the plan.

I had faith in Bella, though I was scared for the fact she was staying behind. How was she going to kill the wolf? Soon night came and Alice was tied up to the post.

ALICE'S POV

Maybe I was a witch, though Bella seemed so sure I wasn't, but what else could I be. And Emmett, did she know we were only half siblings? I saw Rosalie and Esme giving off sad faces. "Don't worry Alice, we'll save you." I saw Rosalie mouth. I was going to be saved.

"Forgive me Alice, I did not mean for it to come to this," Father Mason said as he said a prayer for me.

"Alice," I saw Emily. "Leah says she's sorry, she only did it for her brother."

"I know, tell her I'm not mad." And I wasn't.

"OK, but I wanted to say, you may have fooled Leah, but you don't fool me." Her mouth twisted into an ugly glare. "You were always so perfect, you tricked us. And now you will get what you deserved." Just then she was pushed to the ground.

"Leave, now." Bella said in a threatening tone. With one last look Emily ran off to her house. "I wanted to tell you something." She sat down next to me. "I have a story to tell you. There was a girl whose village was being terrorized by a wolf. It destroyed so many animals and soon went after people. They sent their best hunters to kill it but no one could. The night before the last blood moon the beast came and unleashed a massive attack on the village, killing everyone. This girl got away though. She ran all night and throughout the day to get as far away as she could. When the sun went down the next day the girl finally stopped to take a drink from the stream. It was then a woman came out of the trees. This woman smiled and somehow the girl knew the woman was the wolf. The girl tried to kill her but was too weak that the woman grabbed her shoulders and bit down on her neck. And as the woman tasted the sweet blood, the girl pulled out her silver weapon and stabbed the woman in the stomach. The woman fell down dead and the girl cried in agony. Later that night the girl turned into a wolf herself and lived her lonely life as a monster." Oh how awful. What a sad story.

"Bella, times up." Franklin said.

Bella nodded and leaned I next to my ear. "Alice, I wanted to tell you something else before you leave." What she whispered next was something I could not believe. How could that, how could that be. She looked at me, smiled, and walked away. "Be careful." I shouted.

She laughed. "I should say that to you." And then I was alone, well, almost alone. I saw Solomon in a wooden building on my left. Oh Bella, I was more scared for her then for me.


	8. Chapter 8

EDWARD'S POV

When night approached we got in our position with the torches and set the oil on fire. The men started swarming around, trying to put out the fire. Jasper was behind Alice and quickly broke the chains and the two began running.

"Shit." Emmett was dragged out by one of the men and started fighting them. I ran out and pushed them off him. "Shoot." I heard Solomon shout.

"That's not the wolf." Mason said.

"The witch is gone, shoot." Mason ran out and pushed one of the men when Solomon came behind and stabbed him in the back. I grabbed Emmett and we began running to meet up with the others. When we got there Alice was trying to leave. "I have to help her." She kept saying, in her mind I saw Bella facing the wolf. "I have to help her." Alice managed to get away and ran for the church.

"Come on." We ran after her as we heard the wolf growl. It's close. We all crossed the line when Solomon came out with that sword and grabbed Alice, pushing her back. "What do you think you are doing?" Jasper shouted, reaching for Alice when we stopped. In front of us was a large black wolf.

"Shoot it." Solomon shouted, pulling Alice behind him. Men on roofs were shooting but missed. The wolf grabbed a shield and flung it at the one of them, causing them to fall. "You want her wolf, come get her." The wolf charged for Solomon who swung at it with the sword. The wolf bit his arm, tearing his hand off. He screamed as Franklin pulled him over the line. "Bella now." Franklin yelled.

And there she was, wearing long flowy pants, and jumped right on the wolf, wrapping her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. "Bella." I watched with fear as the wolf was going crazy trying to get her off. She finally opened her eyes and gasped. What was happening? We all screamed as the wolf threw her off of him. She crashed through a window. "Bella." Esme started sobbing. I wanted to run out when Alice stopped me and stood in front. "Fine, you win. I'll go with you."

The wolf seemed to have snickered though I would not know and walked towards us. "No, I will not let you have her." Jasper shouted. "Neither will I." My family stood in between us. "Neither will I." Leah and Seth joined us along with the rest of the village. The wolf growled and took a step forward, burning its right paw.

Just then we heard another growl. Another wolf? I looked right at the broken window to see a white wolf step out, showing its teeth towards the black wolf. "Bella," what, that wolf is Bella?

He white wolf charged and the two wolves began fighting. I cringed each time the black wolf snapped at the white one, Bella. "This is what she told me." Alice said.

"Alice?" She looked at us. "Remember, she comes from a long line of wolves."

"But Bella wasn't bitten, she told us her sister was." Alice looked away. "Alice?"

"She's not human." Was all she said. In her mind she repeated one phrase "the woman was my mother and the girl was me." So Bella was a werewolf. The black wolf bit her arm, causing her to howl in pain before leaving. The sun was coming up and the wolf left. Bella ran into the house and came back as a human in a black dress. Her arm was bloody as she wrapped a rag around it. She walked over, ignoring the frightened villagers step away from her, gasping as she stepped over on to the holy land. Solomon jumped up and grabbed her by the hair. "You were supposed to kill it." I ran over, grabbed her and pushed him to the ground. Franklin took out a sword and handed it to Bella. "On the blood moon, a man bitten is a man cursed." Franklin said, using this to avenge his brother.

"My children Bella, would you leave them as orphans." Bella smirked. "Hugo had children too."

"You were bitten as well Bella." He was desperate, still trying to remain the hero.

She held to sword over his heart. "I was cursed so long ago." And then she pierced his heart. He took one last breath before falling dead.

"Demon." People started yelling at Bella. She shrugged and walked off the holy land. "That's right, I am a werewolf." She looked at us. "I lied. My mother bit me on a blood moon. Believe it or not, the reason I can stand on holy ground was because I was baptized." So maybe I am a demon, but I am the only one who can kill your wolf. Alice." She held out her hand which Alice took. "We have to go." We followed them as they left the village. "Where are we going?"

"Your grandma's house." "Why?"

She looked at us. "I know who the wolf is."


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving there Bella held us all behind. "Come out, I know you know why we're here." Bella shouted.

The door opened as Edna came down, smirking. Her hand was now burnt. "Hello children. Surprised?"

"You're the wolf?" Emmett gasped.

"You come now Emmett, it's not that bad." She then turned to Bella. "I do have to say, you rummaging through my head earlier left my old self quiet dizzy. How's you arm?"

"As good as yours." Edna snarled, something I've never seen her do.

"Grandma, why?" Alice asked.

"After you father refused to share this gift what could I do? I wanted another with me, to keep our legacy going and when you were born I had to. Oh Emmett, your father is dead, he was George Newton." Mike's father? "Your whore of a mother dare have an affair and then conceive you." Emmet growled, ready to jump at her as Rosalie held him back.

"That's enough. You leave them alone. Alice is not going anywhere with you." Jasper said with venom in each word.

"Oh Jasper, let's not resolve to violence. You vampires would have a fair advantage." So she did know. "Come Alice."

"I'm staying with my family." Alice said, clinging to Jasper.

Edna glared again, her eyes glowing amber as she walked forward. Bella stood in her way. "I'm not afraid to hit an old lady."

"Age equals wisdom deary." Edna then pounced at Bella and they continued their fight. It was strange seeing Edna, the grandmother who could barely get out of bed, moving like she was 20 and Bella fighting just as bad. It was when she pushed Bella into a tree the rest of us jumped in. She blocked all of us and jumped on Emmett.

"Grandma." We all looked at Alice as she stood by herself. "I'll go with you."

Edna smirked as Jasper shouted no and stepped closer. "Wise choice, enjoy this life."

Alice glared. "I will never enjoy life with you, Bella." She turned around right as Bella stabbed her with a silver bow. Edna's eyes went wide as he fell down dead. Bella took the silver bow out of her and cleaned it off with her rag. "Always carry this around." Alice hugged her. "Thank you."

Bella let go of Alice and moved as Jasper ran up and kissed her. "Are you alright?" I asked her as she came to stand by me. I hugged her. "Yeah."

"Emmett." We all looked and gasped at Emmett as he held his arm, a fresh bite mark. "This really sucks."

"What's going to happen?' Rosalie asked, wasn't it obvious. "He's going to become a werewolf."

We all stared in horror as Rosalie began sobbing. "No, he won't." Bella said, walking up to Emmett. "I won't let someone else share this fate." She grabbed his arm and put her mouth on the bite mark and then began sucking. Emmett groaned as his eyes began to flicker. Rosalie stood watching, clinging onto my arm when Bella lifted her head up and let go of Emmett. Some of his blood hanging from her lips as she staggered away. Emmett looked at his arm and then at Rosalie. "Guess I was not meant to be that type of monster." Rosalie shouted with joy and embraced him, holding him as tight as she could as she tearlessly cried into him. "Thank god, thank god." Rosalie turned to Bella, "Thank you so much."

Bella smiled until she fell to the ground. "Bella, what's wrong.." "Stay back." She shouted, holding her stomach. I knelt down a few feet in front of her with fear. "What's wrong, what is it?"

She sighed, "Another werewolf's venom in a way poisons me." Poison?

"Then why did you do it? If it means killing you then why?" It may have been mean considering Rosalie and Emmett were behind me.

Bella laughed. "I'm not going to die I'm too strong. But, the venom will mess with my DNA structure and I will turn into a wolf for a long period of time."

Her white wolf form, she will become that? "For how long?"

"Who knows, last time I did this, I was a wolf for three months. But that was only with a drop of venom I took, who knows how long I'll be this long."

I stared at her before moving closer and hugging her. "I'll wait for however long." She cried and hugged me back before gasping in pain again. "It's starting; you have to get away so I do not hurt you." Looking at her I kissed her and stepped back. "I love you." She said.

"I will be waiting." And then in a second she was back into a white wolf. She laid there for a moment before walking up and rubbing her head against my leg. I smiled and patted her. "Hey Bella."

Alice hugged the wolf-Bella. "Welcome to the family sister." Everyone agreed and hugged her. "We best leave before the villagers come looking." Carlisle suggested. Everyone agreed and all of us left that once cursed village behind, never to look back.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving there Bella held us all behind. "Come out, I know you know why we're here." Bella shouted.

The door opened as Edna came down, smirking. Her hand was now burnt. "Hello children. Surprised?"

"You're the wolf?" Emmett gasped.

"You come now Emmett, it's not that bad." She then turned to Bella. "I do have to say, you rummaging through my head earlier left my old self quiet dizzy. How's you arm?"

"As good as yours." Edna snarled, something I've never seen her do.

"Grandma, why?" Alice asked.

"After you father refused to share this gift what could I do? I wanted another with me, to keep our legacy going and when you were born I had to. Oh Emmett, your father is dead, he was George Newton." Mike's father? "Your whore of a mother dare have an affair and then conceive you." Emmet growled, ready to jump at her as Rosalie held him back.

"That's enough. You leave them alone. Alice is not going anywhere with you." Jasper said with venom in each word.

"Oh Jasper, let's not resolve to violence. You vampires would have a fair advantage." So she did know. "Come Alice."

"I'm staying with my family." Alice said, clinging to Jasper.

Edna glared again, her eyes glowing amber as she walked forward. Bella stood in her way. "I'm not afraid to hit an old lady."

"Age equals wisdom deary." Edna then pounced at Bella and they continued their fight. It was strange seeing Edna, the grandmother who could barely get out of bed, moving like she was 20 and Bella fighting just as bad. It was when she pushed Bella into a tree the rest of us jumped in. She blocked all of us and jumped on Emmett.

"Grandma." We all looked at Alice as she stood by herself. "I'll go with you."

Edna smirked as Jasper shouted no and stepped closer. "Wise choice, enjoy this life."

Alice glared. "I will never enjoy life with you, Bella." She turned around right as Bella stabbed her with a silver bow. Edna's eyes went wide as he fell down dead. Bella took the silver bow out of her and cleaned it off with her rag. "Always carry this around." Alice hugged her. "Thank you."

Bella let go of Alice and moved as Jasper ran up and kissed her. "Are you alright?" I asked her as she came to stand by me. I hugged her. "Yeah."

"Emmett." We all looked and gasped at Emmett as he held his arm, a fresh bite mark. "This really sucks."

"What's going to happen?' Rosalie asked, wasn't it obvious. "He's going to become a werewolf."

We all stared in horror as Rosalie began sobbing. "No, he won't." Bella said, walking up to Emmett. "I won't let someone else share this fate." She grabbed his arm and put her mouth on the bite mark and then began sucking. Emmett groaned as his eyes began to flicker. Rosalie stood watching, clinging onto my arm when Bella lifted her head up and let go of Emmett. Some of his blood hanging from her lips as she staggered away. Emmett looked at his arm and then at Rosalie. "Guess I was not meant to be that type of monster." Rosalie shouted with joy and embraced him, holding him as tight as she could as she tearlessly cried into him. "Thank god, thank god." Rosalie turned to Bella, "Thank you so much."

Bella smiled until she fell to the ground. "Bella, what's wrong.." "Stay back." She shouted, holding her stomach. I knelt down a few feet in front of her with fear. "What's wrong, what is it?"

She sighed, "Another werewolf's venom in a way poisons me." Poison?

"Then why did you do it? If it means killing you then why?" It may have been mean considering Rosalie and Emmett were behind me.

Bella laughed. "I'm not going to die I'm too strong. But, the venom will mess with my DNA structure and I will turn into a wolf for a long period of time."

Her white wolf form, she will become that? "For how long?"

"Who knows, last time I did this, I was a wolf for three months. But that was only with a drop of venom I took, who knows how long I'll be this long."

I stared at her before moving closer and hugging her. "I'll wait for however long." She cried and hugged me back before gasping in pain again. "It's starting; you have to get away so I do not hurt you." Looking at her I kissed her and stepped back. "I love you." She said.

"I will be waiting." And then in a second she was back into a white wolf. She laid there for a moment before walking up and rubbing her head against my leg. I smiled and patted her. "Hey Bella."

Alice hugged the wolf-Bella. "Welcome to the family sister." Everyone agreed and hugged her. "We best leave before the villagers come looking." Carlisle suggested. Everyone agreed and all of us left that once cursed village behind, never to look back.

10 years later…..

"Oh my gosh I hope Jasper likes his gift I thought long and hard for it. Do you think he will like it or not? Is it good enough for him…" Alice kept talking as we headed home. We went hunting and then Alice wanted to get Jasper a gift for Christmas. Her golden eyes were wide as she waited for me to answer.

"He will love whatever you give him." And it was true.

She smiled and nodded and we continued in silence until right when we hit the forest we heard a wolf howling to the full moon. "She's singing again." I nodded. It has been ten years; Alice and Emmett were vampires now; we lived just outside the city; and Bella was still a wolf. "I wonder what for now?" Every full moon Bella would howl to the moon and Carlisle said that she was singing to something. "Do you have her present?"

I nodded, showing her the bag. "Good, I picked that out to be extra special."

"We're back," I called as the family huddled in the living room. "Welcome home," Esme greeted. "Can you hear her singing?" We nodded and the whole family sat there, listening to Bella until her howl was cut off. "Bella." I ran out to her usual spot with the family right on my trail. When we got there I gasped as a white wolf was on the ground, dead. "No, no Bella." I didn't want to move, too afraid of anything when we heard faint laughter.

"Didn't I tell you I couldn't die too easily?" We all gasped and turned around as there stood Bella. "That wolf tried to attack me but as you can see I was hungry."

I was the first to move, running up and crushing her against me, too afraid to let go. "You're back."

"Finally, any longer I would have gone crazy." She chuckled against my skin. I didn't want to pull away but Alice kept shouting at me to. She hugged Bella next. "Yeah Bella's back."

"I never left Alice," she replied as Emmett and Rosalie hugged her next and then Carlisle and Esme and then back to me. _Edward, her present._ Alice thought, smiling.

I smiled and pulled away from Bella. "It is the perfect time." Bella looked confused before gasping as I slid down on one knee and took out the present Alice helped me pick out. "Bella Swan, we had ten years with you as a wolf and I would go ten more years with you as a wolf but I want to spend the rest of eternity with you anyway. I love you so much. Will you marry me?" I pulled out my mother's wedding ring in which I just got it polished and Alice picked out the blue sapphires so replace the small worn out diamonds. Bella, now sobbing, nodded. "Yes." My family cheered as I put the ring on her finger and then lifted her up in my arms, kissing her like life depended on it.

I had my love. My beautiful wolf. My Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

118 years later

"Renesmee hurry we have to finish moving." I called to my daughter as she looked at the forest. When she turned she ran up and smiled. "Sorry mom." She grabbed a box with her things and took it to her room. She had my hair and her father's eyes. We had her 18 years ago, surprised a wolf and vampire could conceive. I named her Renesmee, Nessie for short, to honor my friend from long ago. Plus Esme was thrilled her name was put in.

Edward chuckled, putting his arms around my waist. "She sure is excited."

I smiled. "She just likes the fact of all the trees." Right now we were moving into our cottage that Esme made for us in Forks, Washington. Their house was just a few miles from her and we were visiting after we were done. "Nessie, you done?" Edward called.

She came running in, "yes dad, can we go now? Emmett owes me a rematch in Call of Duty." We both laughed and headed over there.

"Hey guys, you like the house?" Alice asked, hugging me.

"Yes it is magical. Thanks again Esme." Esme smiled when Carlisle came home, a bit nervous. "Hello everyone, we have visitors." I sniffed the air and smelt more wolves. I walked out first to see five boys with tank tops and shorts and brown skin, looking at me confused. "You're a wolf too?" The one, who I assumed the leader, asked.

I smiled and walked down to shake their hands, Edward was behind me. "Nice to meet you. My name is Bella."

"I'm Sam Uley. And this is my pack: Jacob, Paul, Embry, and Jared." They seemed to relax, tensing up when the Cullens came out, except Emmett and Renesmee. "This is my family Sam: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and two more are inside." I introduced as Edward grabbed my hand, probably confused how I was acting too carefree. "You're mate is a vampire?"

I nodded, "you never can choose them huh?"

Sam relaxed and chuckled, "guess ya can't. We cannot do much then but judging by your eyes are we going to have a problem?"

"You have my word that there would be no quarrels with us." Carlisle said.

"Emmett you cheated." Renesmee shouted as the two came running out with a laughing Emmett and a pissed off Nessie. "I told you you could not block my view of the screen."

"Renesmee," she turned to me. "We have guests." I grabbed her hand and pulled her over. "This is my daughter Renesmee."

She looked up to wave when I heard one of them, the one named Jacob, gasp and the two had a staring contest. They then walked to each other and held hands, smiling. I looked at Sam, already knowing what was happening. "You can never pick them."

The Cullens were confused so Sam had to explain the imprinting process. Edward, as a dad, was not thrilled but I could not help but look at the two and think of the couple I could not save. "Shall we go inside to get better acquainted?" Carlisle suggested.

Sam nodded and everyone piled into the house. I stayed outside, looking at my daughter and the strange new wolf boy. "Bella?" I looked up at my own mate and smiled, kissing him.

"Guess we are going to have a son-in-law," he chuckled when we pulled a part. "They remind me of the story you once told me. Of Nessie and Jacob." He remembered. "You're so kind Bella, and I think this just shows it even more."

I looked at him. "How so?"

He grabbed my hand and we walked in. "You gave their love a second chance."


End file.
